Au croisement des mondes
by LoveAngieLove
Summary: Isabella, emménage dans la petite ville de Dillon dans le Montana. C'est ici que vit une famille de vampire. Alors que tous croient en son humanité, elle se doit d'infiltrer le monde des humains pour obtenir des informations afin de sauver son peuple.
1. Prologue: La Renaissance

Au croisement des mondes.

Prologue: La Naissance.

L'air s'infiltra dans mes poumons pour la première fois depuis … un long moment. Je tressailli en ressentant la douleur de l'inhalation dans mes poumons qui pendant si longtemps n'avait pas émis le moindre mouvement. J'eu tout de suite l'impression de renaitre. Puis en y repensant je me souvins qu'en réalité j'étais vraiment entrain de revivre. Mon coeur tressauta à deux, trois reprises puis comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêter, il reprit son pompage continu et régulier de mon sang pour ensuite l'expédiait dans tout mon corps. J'inspira une seconde bouffée d'air et cette fois-ci la douleur fut- bien que non négligeable- moins violente, plus supportable. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, je me sentais en capacité d'utiliser mon odorat pour capter les saveurs exquises du monde terrien. Toutes ses odeurs mélangées les unes aux autres et que j'avais perdue avec le temps me revinrent ainsi que les souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, celle où à l'époque je pouvais encore prétendre à mon humanité. Lentement, très lentement j'ouvris alors les yeux et regarda avec effarement la terre grâce à mes nouvelles prunelles.


	2. Le commencement

Chapitre 1: Le commencement.

Je me trouvais dans l'herbe légèrement mouillée et complètement nue, au beau milieu d'une forêt, non loin de la ville cependant car je pouvais entendre légèrement les ronronnement des voitures passant sur la nationale 15 près de Dillon. C'est tout ce qu'on m'avait dit avant de partir. Je revivais. Après tant d'années. J'étais dans un état de transe total, cependant je ne perdais et ne perdrai jamais de vue l'origine de mon retour. Car oui c'était un retour, mais temporel. J'étais la mieux placée pour réaliser la tâche monstrueuse qu'il m'étais demandé d'accomplir, et pourtant nous étions des milliards à avoir passé le test d'aptitude, et j'avais été la meilleure. Etonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu aucun talent particulier pour me sortir de la banalité, mais quoiqu'il en soit j'étais désignée pour cette mission et si je réussissais c'était bien plus qu'une histoire de satisfaction, c'était l'espoir de sauver et peut être pour toujours notre peuple. Et puis pour une fois je serais considérée un peu plus que comme un détail dans le paysage. Si j'avais accepté de faire cela, c'était aussi pour me prouver que pour une fois je serais capable de faire quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui resterai graver dans les mémoires. Cependant j'avais beau me creuser la cervelle je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais ne pas échouer. La tâche à effectuer était loin d'être facilement réalisable, d'ailleurs pour être honnête ça frôlait l'impossible, mais j'avais tout mon temps devant moi. Une vie d'humaine. Après tout j'ai 17 ans et un humain peut vivre pendant 80 longues années, ce qui était largement assez long pour trouver des solutions à mon problème. En parlant de soucis, me revins en tête le faite qu'il y à peine une heure que j'étais dans mon enveloppe charnelle et que contrairement de là où je venais les vêtements étaient indispensables. Ce surplus de tissus était vraiment ennuyant. Pourquoi fallait-il que les humains s'encombrent de superficialités comme ceci ? Certes, ici il faisait froids et j'avoue que j'avais pas bien chaud mais enfin quand même, dans les pays où la température frôle les 35 ° il faut vraiment être masochiste pour vouloir porter des vêtements. Tout ça pour suivre un code instauré par le monde de la mode et de la pudeur. Les hommes ne changeront donc jamais. Moutons jusqu'au bout, leur absurdité sera la cause de leur autodestruction. Mais au final toutes ces belles pensées ne m'aidèrent absolument pas à trouver un moyen pour me fournir des habits. D'ailleurs en poussant plus loin la réflexion, j'étais censée vivre comme une humaine, je serais bien restée dans la forêt ayant l'habitude de vivre dans le "Jardin Collectif", mais cela aurait paru inappropriée, et le but n'étant pas de me faire remarquer mais de me fondre dans la masse. Un quotidien vous me direz dans mon cas. Au bout d'un certain temps je décida d'attendre la tombée de la nuit pour aller "emprunter" certaines tenues dans différentes maison. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me fournir une maison aussi, à moins que je m'en construise une. Mais de toutes les manières, il allait bien falloir que je vive de quelque chose, donc j'allais devoir trouver un petit boulot dans la ville. Ca risquer d'être un peu dure vue la taille de Dillon, tout juste 3752 habitants, 53 maintenant. Je pensais aussi au fait qu'il fallait que je me fournisse des papiers d'identités, faux bien sur. Quand mêmes ILS auraient pus m'aider un peu, je suis carrément jetée dans la nature sans trop savoir où je suis, pensais-je amèrement. Mais pour contredire mes critiques, je m'aperçus que près d'un rocher, était disposé une petite caisse en bois ancien. Je m'en approchais tranquillement puis en l'ouvrant sans hésitation, je vis que s'y trouvait trois grosses enveloppes. La première contenait deux trousseaux de clés, le premier pour une maison sur la Washington Street avec l'acte de propriété associé, l'autre probablement joint à une voiture. La seconde enveloppe, la plus importante en taille recelait une très grosse somme d'argent, et enfin la dernière contenait tous les papiers nécessaire à mon identité, carte bleue, avec numéro de compte ajouté, passeport au nom d'Isabella Jaymes, acte de naissance et tout un tas d'autres documents officiels me permettant de passer pour une parfaite petite citoyenne. "Désolée" fut la seule pensée qui me vint pour avoir osé douté de LEURS compétences. C'est sure qu'à côtés de moi, ILS étaient bien plus professionnels et débrouillards que je ne le serais probablement jamais. Puis mes yeux tombèrent accidentellement sur un mouvement provoqué par le vent. Des vêtement étaient suspendus sur la branche d'un chêne et à ses racines étaient disposé un sac à dos. Je pris soin de remettre tout mes effets dans le coffre et me dirigea vers cette masse informe. Je commençais vraiment à avoir froid débraillée comme je l'étais. J'enfila rapidement la tenue- à savoir un jean bleu marine et un T-shirt blanc à manche longue accompagné d'un coupe vent beige, ainsi que des chaussures de marche marron clair. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais pas porté de tissu sur ma peau que je me sentais anormalement mal. Ca remontait à mon dernier passage sur Terre, il y a quelques décennies. Ca m'empêchait de marcher correctement, ça me collait à la peau et très vite je sombra dans la mauvaise humeur. Sous l'énervement du moment j'attrapa violemment mon sac à dos et jeta le coffre sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Sur ma gauche je vis qu'il y avait un petit sentier que j'emprunta rapidement toujours aussi en colère. Au bout d'une petite centaine de mètres, je pus apercevoir une trouée dans les arbres et comprit que le sentier s'agrandissait à un chemin de terre. Je fus surprise d'y trouver une petite voiture rouge, très séduisante. Je fouilla dans le sac à la recherche de la clé et des papiers de mon véhicule pour voir si l'insigne correspondait à ce petit bijou. Quand je trouva enfin le fruit de mes recherches je pus lire le nom ma voiture: _Mini Cooper _et constata pour mon plus grand bonheur que c'était la voiture situait en face de moi. Toute ma mauvaise humeur s'était évaporée devant le coup de coeur que j'avais eu pour mon petit bolide. Elle était design tout en restant dans la simplicité la plus totale. Elle me correspondait. Je monta dans l'habitacle, retira mon blouson que je jeta sur le siège passager avec le sac, puis mis la clé dans le contact. La Mini démarra au quart de tour dans un bruit de moteur comparable à celui d'un ronronnement. J'étais définitivement sous le charme. Je dus mettre toutes mes capacités mentales, pour tenter de me souvenir dans ma vie d'avant comment on faisait pour conduire. Après quelques décennies la mémoire s'estompe surtout que je n'ai jamais reconduis là où j'étais, mais après tout cela ne pouvait décidément pas être si compliqué que cela, c'était comme le vélo ça ne peut s'oublier. Enfin je crois. Pour le moment j'étais encore sur le chemin de terre donc je pouvais m'exercer mais arriver sur la route je risquai de pas être aussi détendu. Tout en conduisant, je sortis de ma poche l'adresse à laquelle je devais emménager. Je n'avais pas la moindre de comment m'y rendre, mais mon instinct me disait qu'ILs devaient surement avoir fait quelque chose pour m'aider. Et lorsque j'ouvris la boite à gant, je constata avec un sourire au lèvre que j'avais raison. A l'intérieur était dissimulé un plan avec des tracés fais à la main m'indiquant comment me rendre chez moi de là ou j'étais. Je suivit donc le plan et une trentaine de minutes plus tard j'arriva devant ce qui était supposé être ma maison. Sérieusement ILS connaissaient vraiment mes gouts. Encore une fois je tomba amoureuse de ce qui était sous mes yeux. Il y avait une petite maisonnette de plein-pied à parement blanc, toute décoré de jolie fleur que j'aimais, telles que les lys roses, des roses rouges, jaunes et noirs, ou encore des pensés de diverses couleur. Je sortis de la mini pressée d'inspecter les lieux, et quand j'entra je fus loin d'être déçue. La porte d'entré donnait sur un petit hall joliment arrangé de couleur clair, de chaque se trouvait une percé. Sur la droite il y avait une petite cuisine avec un parquet blanc agrémenté d'objet de couleur jaune, comme le frigo ou le micro-onde, ou encore la machine à laver. Les murs étaient peints en brun très clair, subtilité jouant en contraste avec le sol blanc, le tout parfumé par de délicat parfum de jasmin. Sur la gauche, se trouvait le salon dans les mêmes tons que la cuisine sauf qu'ici c'étaient les murs qui étaient peints en blanc, le sol en brun. La table à manger était rouge ainsi que les buffets et je crus tomber à la renverse lorsque dans la même couleur je vis un magnifique piano à queue. Le salon était vraiment très grand par rapport à la superficie de la maison. Il devait bien participer au trois quart de la taille final de la maisonnette. Il y avait trois immenses baie-vitrées illuminant la pièce entière et donnant sur le jardin. Je fis une grimace en voyant tout le matériel ultra sophistiqué qui se trouvait près de la télé, d'après ce que je compris il y avait une télévision à écran plat de dimension surréaliste, accompagné d'enceintes apparent très performantes, ainsi qu'un DVD et dites moi que je rêve des consoles de jeux ? Sur la table basse en verre était disposé plusieurs manuels pour apprendre à ce servir de tout ces gadgets. Continuant ma visite, j'entra dans ce qui devait être ma chambre, qui était complètement blanche, avec seulement comme couleur une moquette beige très clair. Un lit double mais de taille raisonnable trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une autre porte me mena vers la dernière partie de la maison: la salle de bain, toujours dans les tons clair. Ma vue se bloqua sur la splendide et surdimensionnée baignoire qui prenait la majorité de la place. J'allais en passait des soirée dans cette pièce pensais-je joyeusement. Retournant dans ma chambre, j'ouvris les placard et constata qu'ils étaient pleins de tenues. Ca par contre je m'y habituée pas, et j'appréciais encore moins. J'entrepris de découvrir plus profondément ma maison, jetant un coup d'oeil dans chaque coin et recoin. La cuisine était parfaitement équipé de tout ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin pour me cuisiner des petits plats. Je décida de prendre l'air quelques instants, histoire de me remettre de toutes mes émotions. En sortant par la porte baie-vitré du salon j'atterris sur une minuscule et adorable petite cours protégée des regards indiscrets par des murs de végétation. Différentes plantes exotiques m'entouraient de part et d'autre et au centre de toute cette beauté verdoyante se trouver un banc blanc. Mon dieu que j'étais heureuse là maintenant. J'avais mon chez moi, ma voiture mon jardin plein de fleurs, un piano, il ne me manquait que l'animal de compagnie pour réaliser le rêve de ma vie d'autrefois. J'avais envie de jouer de cet instrument qui depuis toujours me fascinait. Celui-ci était exactement comme je l'aurais voulu dans le passé. Alors que mes doigts pressaient les divines touches d'ivoires, un son harmonieux sorti de la bête parfaite. Au bout de quelques longues minutes d'osmose avec le piano et moi, j'ouvris le livre des partitions par curiosité d'où une missive tomba à terre. Je la ramassa et l'ouvris délicatement. C'étaient eux.

_Chère Isabella, _

_tout d'abord bon retour parmi les hommes !_

_J'imagine que cela doit beaucoup te perturber tout ces changements, mais j'ai veillais personnellement à ce que ton confort soit assuré en prenant soin d'agir selon tes gouts. _

_J'espère que la maison est à la hauteur de ta personne ma chère Isabella. Tu nous manques bien sur mais tu es notre unique espoir à tous, autant pour les humains que pour nous._

_Rien à changer depuis que tu es partie, nous vivons dans une situation difficile parce que le traité n'a jamais était aussi malmené. Les Indigènes sont de plus en plus menaçants._

_Mais tant que tu seras sur Terre, nous tiendrons le coup. Encore une fois nous comptons tous sur toi. _

_Le temps t'aidera à surmonter les difficultés que tu vas rencontrer durant ton périple, mais je pense que tu te doutes sincèrement que c'est l'unique fois où j'aurai le droit de te donner signe de vie._

_J'enfreins toutes les règles en t'écrivant cette lettre, mais c'était juste pour que tu es quelque chose de moi en bas. Une façon de te dire que je serais toujours là. En quelque sorte._

_C'est un peu comme un Adieu. J'aimerais que cela se passe autrement, j'aurais voulu être avec toi pour vivre cette aventure mais ce n'était pas mon destin. _

_Je dois te laisser ma douce, fais attention à toi, même si j'ai besoin que tu me reviennes rapidement je dois me faire violence pour me souvenir que le "toi et moi" n'existe plus tant que tu ne sera pas revenue._

_ Avec tout l'amour que je te porte … _

_L'homme qui sans toi, n'existe pas._

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Ah l'humanité et ces défauts ! Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je resta effondrée sur le tabouret de mon piano mais quand enfin la tristesse commença à s'atténuait un peu, je vis que le jour commençait à disparaitre pour laisser place à la nuit. Je repris mes esprits et me recentrais sur ma tâche. J'examina le plan qu'IlS m'avaient donnés pour faire un repérage de la ville. Ce ne fut pas bien long de tout retenir, elle est si petite. J'alluma ensuite la télévision avait l'aide des manuels et regarda pendant quelques heures les informations qui m'apprirent que nous étions le Vendredi 3 Janvier, autrement dit le lycée reprenait dans deux jours. Demain j'irai m'inscrire à mon calvaire personnel. Ensuite j'irai achetais ce dont j'aurais besoin pour le reste de l'année scolaire et après je préparerai un plan. Lundi ma mission commencera réellement. Lundi je les rencontrer. Les Vampires aux yeux dorés.


	3. La Rencontre

Chapitre 2: La Rencontre.

Attirante. Je devais les attirés, et je n'avais absolument pas la moindre idée de comment je pouvais m'y prendre pour paraitre séduisante. Je m'étais lever aux aurores ce lundi matin étant dans l'incapacité de fermer les yeux due au stresse de ce qui m'attendait tout à l'heure. L'image qui se dégageait du grand miroir mural de ma salle de bain me donnait une très bonne vue d'ensemble sur mon corps, et ce qui est sur c'est que j'avais du boulot. J'allais l'allure de quelqu'un de faible et de fragile. J'étais fine voir peut être même maigre, les joues creusaient, les côtes extrêmement visibles. Ma peau, trop fine formait des millions de petits plis pendant prouvant que j'avais énormément maigrie. Me pesant sur la balance, je failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand je vis le poids s'affichait: trente huit kilos pour un mètre soixante trois. C'était pire que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Ba, on peut pas exiger un retour dans son enveloppe charnelle, sans quelques inconvénients. Après tout ce temps, mon corps n'avait pas due être très beau à regarder enfin ce qui en restait. Mais je ne me souciais guère de ma maigreur, il suffirait que je mange pour reprendre du poids. Bon à part ça, j'avais toujours eu de la beauté de me disait-on. J'étais jolie mais banale. Je n'avais aucun trait extraordinaire. J'étais brune aux yeux marrons, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Sérieusement je vois pas pourquoi on m'avait choisi plutôt qu'une autre, il y avait des femmes tellement plus belles que moi dans mon monde, pensais-je avec amertume. Je devais forcément avoir un talent caché pour avoir étais celle qui correspondait le mieux pour attirer ces vampires. Surtout que ceux là ne sont pas comme ceux que j'ai l'habitude de rencontrer. On dit qu'ils sont d'une grande beauté. J'allais pouvoir en juger dans mon Dieu quarante minutes ! C'est pas comme si j'étais en retard mais je commençais vraiment à perdre mon estomac, avec toute cette appréhension. J'étais même pas capable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Pourtant si je voulais grossir il allait bien falloir que je me force un peu. Je sorti de ma contemplation désastreuse de ma petite personne pour aller vers l'armoire de ma chambre. Même si je haïssais toujours les vêtements je devais faire attention à ce que je mettais. Hier j'avais regardé les tendances de la mode actuelle sur un magazine féminin et d'après ce que j'avais compris le bleue était la couleur de l'année. Ca tombait mal je détestais cette couleur. J'étais pas prêtre dans mettre. Je choisie comme haut un T-shirt beige plutôt ample mais bien taillé à manches longues. Avec ceci un jean bleu foncé mais légèrement délavé et des bottes chocolat montantes jusqu'aux genoux. La ceinture noir et la veste en cuir de la même couleur que mes bottes. Je pris soin de bien arranger mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche permettant à quelques mèches de tomber sur mes épaules. Dans ma vie d'avant je ne m'étais jamais maquillée et je décida de ne pas changer ma tradition. Je préférais rester au naturel amélioré. Après ça je parti en direction de la cuisine me versait un bol de céréales accompagné d'un verre de jus d'orange. Malgré ma boule au ventre qui ne cessait de s'accroitre je mangea-avec difficulté- la totalité de mon repas. Une fois l'opération terminée je retourna dans la salle de bain me laver les dents, mais aussi pour vérifier mon apparence. Les vêtements ne cachaient pas mon corps décharné mais c'était moins atroce que sans rien. Pour la première fois depuis mon retour sur Terre j'étais presque reconnaissante d'avoir à mettre des habits. Bon après une dernière inspection de moi même je pris mon courage à deux mains et enfila mes gants et mon écharpe gris clair. Mon sac de cours sur l'épaule gauche, je verrouilla ma maison. Mon dieu il faisait un de ces froids de canard, je me dirigea avec empressement vers ma voiture mais bien sur se trouvé sur mon chemin une plaque de verglas et je m'affala de tout mon corps sur le sol. Ca promet d'être une bonne journée. _Bon maintenant tu te calmes, tu respires et tu montes dans cette voiture _me morigéna ma conscience. C'est pas comme si t'allais voir des monstres sanguinaires ceux-là ne font pas de mal aux humains pensais-je dans ma tête. Mais en même tout peut arriver. Je ne dois en aucun cas échouer. Je suis seule, ils sont sept et en plus ils sont mille fois plus forts que moi. _Tu vas arrêter d'être pessimiste._ répliqua acide ma voie intérieure. A contre coeur je lui obéis, me leva du sol et monta avec prudence dans mon véhicule. Une fois à l'intérieur, je mis le chauffage et je me sentis apaisé et en sécurité dans l'habitacle silencieux. Les cours commençaient dans une quinzaines de minutes, mais j'avais largement le temps, je vivais à dix minutes à pied du lycée. Vous me diriez que j'aurai pu y aller en utilisant ce moyen de locomotion, mes jambes, mais lâche comme j'étais je n'en avait pas le courage. Je préférais m'abriter dans ma Mini Cooper. Et puis j'étais pas encore très à l'aise avec la conduite alors si je mettais pas en pratique le peu de souvenir que j'avais je n'allais pas m'en sortir. Une fois arrivée, je constata que j'étais l'une des premières et je me gara à une place reculée du parkings près d'un attroupement de Peupliers. Tristement et angoissée au possible, je sortis de l'habitacle surchauffé pour me rendre vers l'accueil. En y entrant la même femme que samedi m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. La première fois j'avais été choquée par ces cheveux oranges et avait eu du mal à garder contenance. Cette fois-ci je fis abstraction de mon étonnement et vins à sa rencontre.

- Isabella Jaymes, je suis contente de t'accueillir dans le Beaverhead Country High School. Je te donne ton emploi du temps, un plan de l'école ainsi que cette fiche que tu devras faire signer par tous tes professeurs de la journée. Ensuite quand tes cours se termineront, tu devras me la rapporter. Je te souhaite une bonne année scolaire au sein de notre établissement dit elle d'une seule traitre comme si elle avait appris par coeur son petit discours.

- Merci lui dis-je le plus naturellement possible. Le parking commençait à se remplir lentement mais surement. Les élèves étaient tout excités de se raconter leurs vacances même si beaucoup semblaient déçus que ces dernières soit terminées. J'ignorais les regard qui se posaient sur moi et retourna vers ma voiture le temps de mémoriser le plan de disposition des bâtiments- pas question de déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de mes salles le plan à la main. Le but étant aujourd'hui ainsi que toute cette semaine de faire du repérage, de voir les habitudes, les clans à éviter, ceux que je peux fréquenter, ainsi que de m'habituer à mon nouveau statue de lycéenne. Quand je repense à mon échange de vendredi avec cette femme aux cheveux oranges je me mis à rigoler sans raison. J'avais inventé toute une histoire sur une vie que je n'avais pas, mentant comme une arracheuse de dent. Je me souviens que dans ma première vie sur cette Terre j'avais toujours été très mauvaise dans ce domaine, mais, de là où je venais, je m'étais entrainée pendant de longues années. Maintenant je maitriser totalement l'art du mensonge. J'observa ensuite mon emploi du temps et vis qu'en première heure j'avais littérature avec un certain Mr Wicckam. Chouette c'était ma matière préférée avec l'histoire et la biologie. Je partis en direction du bâtiment 5. Arrivée dans la salle le professeur était déjà là mais le cours n'avait pas commençait. Je lui tendis ma fiche et il me lança un immense sourire.

- Bonjour Isabella, je suis content de vous accueillir dans mon cours. J'espère que vous vous habituerez facilement et prendrez le rythme de travail exigé. Je vous laisse vous installez miss Jaymes.

- Merci Mr Wicckam, dis-je avec timidité. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec ce prof. Il dégageait un aura non négligeable. J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'il donnait durant le cours et j'espérais qu'il serait intéressant. Je m'installa vers les rangées du milieu de la salle près de la fenêtre, et commença à sortir mes affaires pour travailler. Alors que la pièce se remplissait dangereusement d'élèves turbulents, une apparition me glaça tout le dos, hérissant mes poils de bras au passage. Ils étaient là. Enfin seulement deux sur la confrérie mais déjà c'était un choc. Dire qu'ils étaient seulement beaux était un euphémisme non pire un blasphème. Ils étaient magnifiques, surtout la blonde sculpturale. Elle avait un corps de déesse même dans mon monde j'en ai jamais vu des si beaux. Tout en elle respirait la beauté à l'état pure. J'aurai était un artiste masculin elle aurait été ma muse. L'homme qui l'accompagnait était lui aussi splendide mais dieu plus qu'impressionnant. Il était taillé tout en muscle, même les boxers n'avaient pas une carrure aussi impressionnante. Pourtant, son regard doré était enfantin et contrastait avec l'homme qu'il était, et aussi bizarre soit il je n'eu pas peur de lui. J'étais persuadé que sous cette couche épaisse de muscle devait se cacher un coeur tendre. Ca se sentait à plein nez. La femme, elle en revanche était plus hautaine, plus réservée moins sociable. Elle devait être consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait, et comme n'importe qui de normal elle en jouait. Mais me revint à l'esprit que ce couple était très loin d'être normal, bien sur la différence entre eux et les fades humains que nous étions était flagrante mais tout de même ils avaient dans l'allure et la façon de se tenir une humanité que jamais je n'avais vu chez les autres de leurs espèces. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais vu de vampire à l'apparence humaine. Ceux que je connaissais étaient des Indigènes sans état d'âme qui tuaient pour le plaisir de tuer, et ne pouvait contrôler leurs pulsions meurtrières. Sans compter qu'ils étaient tout bonnement aussi horrible que la violence de leur crime. La souffrance qu'ils infligeaient étaient à l'image de leur monstruosité autant physique que psychique. En bref je crois bien que jamais je n'avais était autant perdue, je suis pas sure que j'affichais un visage de quelqu'un de vivant. Je tenta de reprendre contenance mais malheureusement ils me regardèrent tous les deux en même temps. La femme parut étonnée de la tête que j'avais mais elle ne me sembla pas hostile juste un peu trop supérieure, quant à l'homme il esquissa un sourire digne des plus beaux mannequins mais toujours avec ce petit air enfantin. Il avait l'air adorable. Non de Dieu je devais arrêter ça, je me met à admirer l'ennemi, si je commence comme ça je vais pas faire long feu. En même temps leur beauté force obligatoirement à l'admiration voir même au respect. _N'oublies pas ta mission Isabella_ ajouta ma conscience. Et c'est ce que je fis. Les deux vampires s'isolèrent tout au fond de la salle, et aucun humain ne vint se mettre près d'eux. Ok, premier point sur ma liste, ils sont intégrés et agissent comme des humains mais ne semblent pas les approcher plus que ça. Mesure de sécurité ? Je ne serais le dire. D'ailleurs je m'étonne même que les humains ne comprennent pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez eux. Ils sont tellement faibles, tellement naïf que ça en devient ridicule. Même des anges passeraient moins inaperçus que ces deux êtres mythiques. La chaise à coté de moi fut tirait bruyamment et me sortis de mes pensées. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux me fixait avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais lui sourire aussi ou seulement continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Finalement il prit la parole, répondant à ma place à mon interrogation intérieure.

- Bonjour, je suis Michael Newton, mais je préfère Mike, si ça te dérange pas, ajouta t'il croyant sérieusement que cela pouvait m'intéresser , tu dois être Isabella Jaymes ? Je me trompe ?

Ok, bon soit c'est un imbécile soit il le fait exprès mais dans les deux cas il m'énerve déjà celui-là. Dans une bourgade aussi insignifiante que Dillon des nouveaux élèves il devait pas y en avoir souvent. Cependant, je fis mine de m'intéresser à lui. Après tout jusqu'à présent il était l'unique qui avait eu le courage de venir me parler, alors que les autres s'étaient contentés de me regarder comme une bête de foire. Et puis il pourrait me servir dans l'avenir.

- Oui, c'est ça dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

- Alors comme ça tu emménage à Dillon ?

Bon là c'est sur il es bête. Je failli ne pas lui répondre mais cela n'aurait pas était poli.

- Oui.

- Tu étais où avant ?

Ok c'est l'interrogatoire. En plus j'aimais pas la façon dont il me regardait et me parlait par la même occasion. Heureusement Mr Wicckam décida de commencer son cours maintenant, je le remerciai d'ailleurs intérieurement. Oui c'est sur lui j'allais l'apprécier. En plus son cours fut à la hauteur de mes espérances. Il me captiva du début à la fin. Il avait cette passion dans le regard quand il parlait de sa matière que tous les élèves étaient forcément envoutés, ou tout du moins intéressés. Quand la sonnerie qui marquai la fin de l'heure retentit Mike se propulsa de sa chaise et se tourna vers moi.

- Quel est ton prochain cour ? me demanda t'il.

Je regarda mon emploi du temps et fit une grimace en voyant la matière qui suivait.

- Mathématiques.

- Super moi aussi me lança t'il tout content. Je t'accompagne ajouta t'il ensuite ?

Non mais là il devient ridicule. - Puisqu'on à cours ensemble on va pas faire le chemin chacun dans notre côté lui répondis-je sèchement. Un peu trop peut être car son sourire se fana et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Un élan de culpabilité vint me tiraillais l'estomac. Il voulait seulement faire la conversation et moi je l'envoyais presque promener. Alors pour me racheter et presque involontairement les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter.

- Et puis comme ça je pourrais te dire d'où je viens. Non mais pourquoi est-ce que je réfléchi pas de temps en temps est-si dure ? Cependant je me sentis un peu soulagée quand je vis réapparaître sur son visage bouffi un sourire.

- Super, aller viens alors.

Je le suivis en silence dehors.

- Je vais te présenter certains de mes amis qui partagent aussi le cours de mathématiques ma lança t'il plein de joie.

- D'accord répondis-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Alors raconte moi tout !

C'est pas possible, plus jamais je devrais avoir des élans de bonté pour ce Mike. Quel pot de colle. Un vrai mange-ragot. Pire qu'une fille.

- Et bien j'ai voyagé un peu partout dans le monde avec mes parents, et ils ont décidés de revenir dans leur terre natal. Alors me voilà.

- Il paraîtrait que tu as emménagé seule ici c'est vrai ? Comment il savait ça celui là me demandais-je intérieurement.

- C'est à moitié vrai. Mes parents son tous les deux des chercheurs ils sont absents tout au long de la semaine et ne revienne me voir que le dimanche répondis-je de manière tout à fait naturelle.

- Oh mais c'est trop bien, tu vas pouvoir faire plein de fêtes chez toi et … il arrêta son monologue quand il y vit le regard réprobateur que je lui lança. Ou peut être que c'est pas une si bonne idée, tes parents te font confiance et tu veux pas les décevoir c'est normal tenta t'il de se justifier.

Je le laissa patauger dans son embarra préférant garder le silence. On arriva au bâtiment 2 et on s'installa rapidement.

- Et les mecs je vous présente Isabella, puis ce tournant vers moi Mike me présenta ses amis dont j'oubliais presque instantanément les noms après qu'il me les ai dit. Seul celui d'Angela me resta en mémoire. Elle avait l'air si gentille. Elle émettait de tout son corps une douceur que rarement j'avais vu chez une humaine. J'aurai aimé qu'elle vienne s'assoir à côté de moi mais c'était sans compter sur Mike qui s'empressa de prendre la place à mes côtés. Autant l'heure de littérature passa trop rapidement à mon gout autant celle de mathématique fût un calvaire, j'ai toujours peinais dans cette matière surtout que Mike et ses potes, Angela exclue, n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions. Et bien sur le prof qui rien que pour la matière qu'il enseignait je n'aurai jamais pu l'apprécier ne vint pas me secourir. Il avait plus l'air de s'ennuyait à mourir regrettant les vacances. Quand enfin mon enfer personnel s'acheva grâce au gong, je me rendis à mon cours d'histoire en compagnie d'Angela qui partageait ce cours avec moi. C'était la seule qui me harcelait pas de questions et c'était bien. Rien que pour ça je ferais en sorte à l'avenir d'être le plus possible avec elle plutôt que les autres. J'espérais croiser un vampire durant ce cours là mais je n'eu pas cette chance. En revanche je retrouva le couple composait de la déesse et du grizzly à mon cours de gym. Et encore une fois il s'isolèrent complètement, ne faisant absolument pas attention aux autres élèves. L'heure du déjeuner arriva et je serais bien rentrer chez moi pour décompresser un peu mais je devais voir la fratrie au grand complet donc je me rendis me rendis à la cafétéria. Une fois à l'intérieur je pris divers ingrédients ne faisant pas spécialement attention et alla payer mon repas. Mes "amis" m'invitèrent à les rejoindre chose que je fis. Maintenant je devais avoir des renseignements c'était vital. Pour cela je pris soin de m'installer auprès d'Angela et d'un garçon calme qu'elle me présenta sous le nom de Ben. Malheureusement à chaque fois que je tentai de lui parler les autres venaient m'enquiquinaient sur tout un tas de questions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, et moi par respect ou par politesse je leur répondais. Comment les humains peuvent ils être agaçant à ce point? J'étais encore plus énervée car je ne les avais pas vu et pourtant j'avais passé la moitié du temps à les chercher. Mais comme par magie, ils apparurent enfin dans la cafétéria tout d'abord le couple que j'avais déjà vu deux fois. Toujours autant dans leur bulle passionnée. Puis un autre duo composait d'un homme relativement élégant avec beaucoup de prestance. Les yeux dorés et les cheveux blonds. Il ressemblait étrangement à la splendide blonde, sans pour autant égaliser sa beauté. Cependant il restait bien au dessus du terme magnifique comme les autres d'ailleurs. Il tenait dans ses bras un tout petit bout de femme aux cheveux noir corbeau hérissés dans tout les sens sans d'ailleurs paraitre négliger loin de là. Je fus éblouie par la grâce qui émanait de ce petit être. Une ballerine aurait vendu son âme pour avoir le quart de sa finesse. Elle transpirait la joie de vivre et était complètement surexcitée. Cela créer une différence sidérante entre lui qui semblait de comportement posé et elle, toujours en activité. L'homme aux cheveux blonds m'intrigua plus que les trois autres. Sous le calme apparent je sentais en lui une grande difficulté de contrô semblait souffrir de la proximité qu'il avait avec les humains ce qui faisait de lui un personnage très réservé. Encore une fois je me surpris à tenter de comprendre pourquoi il vivait sous cette condition. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les motiver à aller à l'encontre de leur nature ? Ils me fascinaient complètement.

- Qui est-ce ? demandais-je discrètement à Angela sachant pertinemment que même s'ils ne m'écoutaient pas plus que les autres, ils entendaient tous. c'était plus parce que je voulais pas que les gens de ma table me le dise je voulais que ce soit Angela. Suivant mon regard, elle comprit de qui je parlais et me répondit tout aussi bas que moi.

- Ce sont les Cullen, m'informa t'elle. La blonde c'est Rosalie Hale, elle est en couple avec Emmett Cullen le baraqué, mais je pense que tu as due le remarquer ajouta t'elle en souriant. C'est vrai que facilement compréhensible. La petite brune c'est Alice Cullen. Elle, elle sort avec Jasper Hale. Ils sont spéciaux je te l'accorde. Disons plutôt qu'ils sont très renfermés. Jusqu'à présent, il n'ont pas eu vraiment de rapport extérieur à leur groupe. Je crois bien que Jasper n'a jamais adressé la parole à qui que ce soit. Ce sont des adolescents qui ont étaient adoptés à l'âge de huit ans par le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

- Hum je vois. Il formait donc bien une famille: les parents et les enfants. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle chose se produire chez les sang froids. Normalement ce sont des êtres qui forme une union pour s'assurer la sécurité mais surtout la force. Et très souvent ces clans finissent par s'entre tuer. L'amour n'existe pas chez les Indigènes, les vampires de notre monde. Ici, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Ils semblaient vraiment tous très soudés. Bien sur ils avaient des plateaux pleins mais ne mangeaient rien, creusant encore plus le fossé entre eux et les humains. D'après mes calculs cependant, il manquait un membre à la fratrie mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir où il pouvait être puisque j'étais censé ne pas les connaitre. Les quatre autres se levèrent dans un même mouvement et partirent sans l'ombre d'un regard pour les humains. L'heure du repas s'acheva et en regardant mon emploi du temps, je vis que j'avais biologie avancée. Je partis cette fois ci seule ne partageant ce cours avec personne de la table à laquelle j'avais mangé. En arrivant dans la salle comme pour tous les autres cours je vins me présenté au professeur et lui tendit ma fiche mais cette fois ci quelque chose me perturba. Je sentais un regard dans mon dos. Je ne saurais dire comme je l'ai senti mais je savais à cet instant qu'il s'agissait du dernier des Cullen. Je me retourna et vit qu'effectivement le dernier des sept vampires se trouvait là en face de moi. Jamais je n'aurai pensé en descendant sur Terre ressentir ce que je ressenti à cet instant présent. Lorsque son regard doré plongea dans le mien. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir un être aussi merveilleusement beau de ma vie. Comment étais t'il possible que de simples humains puissent avoir conçus une beauté digne d'Apollon. Et encore ! Même lui ne pouvait rivaliser devant la magnificence du vampire en face de moi. Je me serais damnée ne serait-ce que pour avoir la chance de pouvoir l'admirer tout au long de ma vie. Je devais rêver. Son visage angélique, ses traits fins et délicats, sa chevelure rebelle et pourtant qui semblait si soyeuse, sa bouche aux formes divines, ses yeux hypnotisant, son corps qui delà semblait musclé, mon dieu on venait de toucher la perfection. L'être parfait ne peut tout de même pas existé et de surcroit comme étant mon ennemi juré ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là à le fixer comme une imbécile mais le prof était venu jusqu'à moi pour me demander si ça allait.

- O ..oui, oui excuse moi bégayais-je, en tentant de reprendre mes esprits, c'est juste que je chercher où j'allais pouvoir m'assoir.

- Et bien, les élèves travaillent en duo tout au long de l'année et Edward n'a pas de partenaire. Je vous propose donc de vous mettre à ces côtés, dit il en désignant le vampire. s'appelait Edward. Mon coeur avait pris un rythme totalement incontrôlable proche de la frénésie, lorsque je compris que j'allais être assise près de l'Apollon. Et pourtant ce n'était pas de la peur, loin de là, même pas de l'appréhension. Je me dirigea maladroitement jusqu'à ma … notre paillasse, et un violent courant d'air passa par la porte d'entré faisant remuer les feuilles des tables. J'étais en état de choc. Le vampire à mes côtés était tendu comme un arc, les poings serrés si fort qu'un humain en aurait eue les jointures brisées. Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi noir que l'ébène et il me regardait avec une haine des plus intolérables. Et soudain je compris. Il était atrocement attiré par mon sang, il ne m'avait pas fixé pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Il m'avait regardé sauvagement comme un prédateur regarde sa proie. J'eu un horrible pincement au coeur lorsque je réalisa la vérité. Etrangement j'étais en danger mais mes instincts de survie c'étaient mis en Stand-Bye. Pourtant je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre alors je posa une question au professeur.

- Mr j'ai très chaud, ce serait possible d'ouvrir la fenêtre s'il vous plait.

- Oui c'est possible, bien qu'il fasse un peu froid dehors.

- Merci. Le vampire à mes côtés ne se fit pas prier pour aérer. Il ouvrit la porte de la fenêtre avec une violence nous dissimulée. Le courant d'air qui entra dans la classe était tout bonnement polaire mais au moins ça lui permettrait de respirer sans souffrir. Je le vis se détendre légèrement, mais il continua de me fixer et ce pendant tout le reste du cour. Moi j'avais du mal à ne pas déraper mais je me faisais violence pour ne pas rencontrer encore une fois ces yeux. J'avais peur de voir ce que j'allais y trouver. La fin du cours arriva enfin et le vampire à mes côtés s'expédia hors de la classe à la vitesse de la lumière. Moi j'étais devenue une guimauve. Je rangea mes affaires de cours et me leva lentement, et toujours aussi lentement je partis à mon cours d'anglais. Alice Cullen vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Je me repris bien vite de ma phase "dépression" j'avais une occasion unique de parler avec l'un des membre de cette famille si particulière et je n'allais pas la gâcher. Elle n'avait pas l'air hostile et même d'ailleurs on aurait dit qu'elle semblait contente de s'être assise à coté de moi. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me lança un sourire des plus éblouissant que je lui retourna avec beaucoup moins de réserve que quiconque. Cette fille venait de me faire sourire, elle qui sans le savoir était mon ennemie.

- Je suis Alice Cullen, et toi Isabella Jaymes, je pense que tu ne sais pas pourquoi je vais te dire ça mais merci. Effectivement je ne compris pas. Je la regardais sans trop savoir quoi dire, et elle ajouta, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Tu viens de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire.


	4. Une amitié

Chapitre 3: Une amitié.

Je regardais cet vampire avec effarement. Je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi elle voulait me parler, mais elle semblait tellement sur de ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer que je fini par croire que j'avais loupé un épisode. J'avais toujours pas répondu et très franchement je ne voyais rien de cohérent à lui répondre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Isabella, tu comprendras bien assez tôt, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te remercier. Je sens que toi et moi, nous allons êtres de grandes amies.

Elle se tourna, ensuite vers le professeur qui venait de réclamer le silence et le cours débuta. J'avais beau réfléchir je ne comprenais pas ce que voulais dire ces mots. En revanche cette petite femme au caractère extravagant venait à elle toute seule de m'ouvrir les portes pour ma mission. L'espoir irradiait tout mon être en repensant à ces dernières paroles: _je sens que toi et moi allons être de grandes amies._ Mais la vrai question que je devais me poser c'était de savoir si j'espérais pour la mission ou seulement pour mon bonheur personnel ? Je crois que sans mentir il y avait un peu des deux.

Cette famille unie venait en une journée de détruire des années et des années d'opinion que j'avais forgé sur ces démons de la nuit. Ils avaient par leur self-control et leur tolérance réussi à me prouver qu'on avait le choix de vivre pleinement ou non sa condition. Eux avaient refoulés leurs idéaux ainsi que leurs instincts primitifs pour soulager le fardeau de leur conscience brisée. Ils avaient su s'adapter malgré la souffrance et le manque que cela impliquait. Me revint en tête le dénommé Jasper qui rien qu'à son regard on pouvait lire la torture subie chaque jour lorsqu'il fréquentait les humains. Puis aussi le vampire, cet Edward qui avait due user d'un certains nombres d'années de privations pour avoir su résister à l'attraction que j'avais soulever en lui. Ses yeux alors n'avaient brillé de désir que pour me tuer, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait préférer fuir plutôt que de suivre son instinct. C'est en cela maintenant que j'espérais. J'espérais apprendre à mieux les connaitre pour voir leur limites, pour comprendre leur choix. En une journée j'avais réussie à analyser plus de chose que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Une avancée spectaculaire venait de s'immiscée dans mon esprit et déjà la possibilité que ma mission réussisse bien plus vite que prévue. Grâce à moi peut être réussirions nous à sauver mon monde de ces démons pourtant si proche de cette famille aux yeux dorés. Peut être trouverions nous un compromis, une trêve qui assurerait la survie et la paix de tous. Mais je divaguais. Je devais me reprendre, arrêter de croire que tout était gagné car rien ne l'était. Cette vampire à mes côtés me donnait peut être la chance de ne pas échouer, mais pas la garantie de réussir. Là était toute la différence.

La fin du cours d'anglais arriva et si on me demandait sur quoi il avait porté j'aurai été incapable de le dire. Alice se leva et parti sans même un regard pour moi, enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je sois sortis à mon tour de la salle pour voir qu'elle m'attendait devant l'escalier. J'avais très envie de lui demandait la question qui me tiraillait l'esprit mais je n'osais pas, attendant surement qu'elle prenne la parole. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs.

- Je sens bien que tu essais de comprendre ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, malheureusement la décision de t'expliquer ne m'appartient. C'est à lui qu'il faudra en parler quand il reviendra.

- Alice, sérieusement je ne comprends pas ni de quoi tu parles mais encore moins de la personne concernée.

- Je peux au moins répondre à la deux!ème partie de ta phrase. Il s'agit de mon frère Edward que tu as rencontré en biologie.

- Comment sais tu cela ? demandais-je septique

Elle perdit de son assurance quand elle constata qu'elle venait de gaffer. Elle se rattrapa magistralement cependant en prétextant avoir reçu un message sur son portable.

- Je suis désolée, je dois te laisser Isabella, ma famille m'attends. Mais on se voit demain. Je perdis connexion avec la réalité lorsque contre tout attente, elle me serra dans ses bras. Je fus tellement étonnais devant son geste que je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir, que déjà elle partait en trottinant gracieusement vers la sortie. _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! _assena ma petite voie intérieure.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout dis-je à voie haute. Je me retourna pour voir que deux élèves m'avaient entendu et me regardaient de manière … assez équivoque. Quittant à mon tour l'établissement, je retourna à l'accueil pour donner ma fiche à la secrétaire et repartit en direction de ma voiture. Il fallait que je me calme. _C'est ça détends toi, respire, cool, c'est pas comme si t'avais un vampire qui venait de te témoigner une marque d'affection. Non pas du tout !_ Je démarra et fila à la vitesse d'un escargot vers le supermarché. Je devais éviter le plus possible de penser à ce qui venait de m'arriver, alors le meilleur moyen est de faire quelque chose.

Une fois dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je me perdis dans tous les rayons qui vous propose le même produit sous une bonne grosse dizaine de marques différentes, histoire de vous faire réfléchir pendant de longues minutes sur le choix décisif que vous porterez au grand gagnant du jour. Je pris un peu de tout et n'importe quoi et ce qui est sur c'est qu'à la fin, la facture fut salée. Une fois mes achats effectués je rentra lentement vers ma maison. Je rangea tout aussi tranquillement les produits dans les rangements, puis je m'attaqua au peu de devoir que j'avais. Ensuite ne sachant plus trop quoi faire je partis me faire à manger. Une fois mon repas terminer je fis la vaisselle et l'essuya et la rangea. J'aurai bien fait un peu de ménage mais la maison était plus que nickel. J'étais désoeuvrée et je refusais de laisser libre cours à mes réflexions. J'étais pas encore prête pour ça. Je pris une douche jusqu'à écoulement total du ballon d'eau chaude, me sécha, moi et mes cheveux puis retourna dans le salon. J'aurai pu jouer du piano pour oublier mais en général quand mes doigts se posent sur les touches d'ivoires c'est automatiquement pour refléter mon dessin intérieur. Et là c'était le chaos. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la console de jeux et là me vint une grande idée. Je passa la moitié de la soirée à tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement de la console et l'autre moitié à m'énerver sur mon jeu de guerre. Quand je regarda l'heure sur la pendule, j'appris qu'il était vingt-deux heures passé alors je décida d'aller me coucher. Je savais, bien sur je n'allais pas dormir, mais le moment était venu pour moi de ressasser tous les événements de la journée et d'en tirer mes premières conclusions.

Ce qui était une évidence à l'heure actuelle c'est que ces vampires aux prunelles dorés étaient bien plus civilisés que les Indigènes que je connaissais, moi et mes confrères. Ils étaient liés par des éléments autres que la haine, la soif de sang et de pouvoir, et du peu auquel j'avais assisté c'était l'amour et le respect autant de leur race que de celles des humains qui prédominait sur le reste. Ils étaient si différent autant physiquement que moralement de tout ce que j'avais vu auparavant. Certains semblaient plus à l'aise au milieu des humains comme Alice qui elle m'avait carrément dans une étreinte amicale et d'autre comme son copain qui lui était distant et réservé. Ce qui m'avait le plus impressionné dans le geste d'Alice c'est qu'elle l'avait fait d'une manière totalement naturelle, comme si faire des câlins était pour elle un quotidien. Ce qui confirmait bien mes précédents dires. Ce qui est sur c'est quand venant ici, j'aurai jamais pu imaginer un seul instant, trouver un tel tableau de volonté d'aller contre la nature qui semblait animer chacun de ces êtres. J'en vins alors à penser à Edward. Le courage dont il avait fait preuve était tout bonnement extraordinaire, en plus de son intolérable beauté. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsque son visage angélique me revint en tête. Des papillons s'épanouissaient dans mon ventre et je dus retirer la couette de sur ma poitrine tant la chaleur avait monté d'un seul coup. Autant Alice et les autres membres de la fratrie me forçait à l'admiration, à la fascination aussi, autant lui c'était bien plus que cela. Il éveillait en moi un sentiment que dans ma vie humaine j'avais ressentie une seule fois. Je ne voulais pas le reconnaitre mais pourtant d'après mes souvenirs c'était bien frêle face à la puissance de l'émotion que j'avais juste en évoquant ce vampire. Pourtant je devais coute que coute refoulais au plus profond de moi ce sentiment qui me rongeait déjà. J'avais pas le droit de ressentir ça, car cette famille avait beau être différente, cela ne changeait rien au faite qu'ils appartenaient à la race qui dans mon monde nous exterminaient. Ce qui faisait d'eux, irrévocablement des ennemies. Mon devoir était de les analyser, d'essayer de les fréquenter pour sauver ma race mais en aucun cas une amitié ne pouvait exister, ou tout du moins pas de manière véridique. Je me surpris à être déçue. Dans le fond je voulais être l'amie d'Alice. Je voulais croire en ces mots qu'elle m'avait dit en cours d'anglais et qui m'avaient tant choqué. J'avais atrocement besoin de revoir Edward seulement pour être sur de ne pas l'avoir imaginer. Je voulais avoir des liens fraternels avec ce molosse qui dans le fond je le savais était un coeur en or. J'avais envie de marcher aux côtés de cette blonde sulfureuse et totalement parfaite. Je souhaitais réellement offrir mon aide à Jasper qui souffrait mille maux auprès des humains. Mais je savais que tout cela ne serait jamais réalisable. Je pouvais faire semblant mais un jour je devrais les quitter, et ce, sans appel possible. Il était évident qu'à ce moment là j'en souffrirais plus que de raison car déjà je les aimais. Ils m'avaient envoutés. Quoique je fasse les dés étaient jetés et malheureusement rien ne pourraient les arrêter scellant à jamais mon funeste destin. C'est sur ces joyeuses pensées que le sommeil commença à m'emporter. Cependant avant de sombrer complètement dans l'inconscience, je me rendis rendis compte que depuis tout à l'heure, je n'avais posais à plat que des certitudes, mais pourtant il y a une seule question pour laquelle je n'avais pas encore les capacités d'émettre une réponse; Pourquoi ?

Le lendemain, j'eu beaucoup de mal à émerger de ma nuit. J'avais les souvenirs de la veille qui ne cessaient de revenir au grand galop m'emplissant chaque fois un peu plus de désespoir. Mais au bout d'un moment je décida d'arrêter de me larmoyer sur mon sort qui pour le moment n'avait rien de sombre. Et pour mettre en application ma détermination, je lui associa des vêtement de couleurs chaudes. J'enfila une chemisette à manches longues rouge avec un pantalon gris beige et des Keds rouge. Je pris mon bol de céréale habituel, alla me lavais les dents puis m'occupa de ma longue tignasse brune. Aujourd'hui je voulais faire une coupe plus sophistiquée que la veille. Je resta dans le style du chignon mais tressa mes cheveux en de longues et fines tresses que j'enroula ensuite les unes aux autres pour enfin les ramenaient et les accrochaient à mon crâne avec l'aide de pleins de petites pinces. Seules quelques fines mèches restèrent pendantes près de mes oreilles. Question maquillage j'étais toujours pas partante pour en étaler sur mon visage. D'ailleurs je le serais probablement jamais. Je pris mon coupe vent beige ainsi que mon sac de cours et partit en direction du lycée. Cette fois j'avais fait en sorte d'arriver et de n'avoir que le temps de me diriger vers mon premier cours. Je n'avais pas envie d'être encore interceptée par n'importe qui, et surtout pas par Mike. J'avais espagnol en première heure et me retrouvais encore une fois dans le même cours qu'Alice. Elle était déjà installée et dès qu'elle me vit, elle m'indiqua la place à ses côtés toujours son magnifique sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

- Coucou Isabella me lança t'elle joyeusement. Tu vas bien ? Laisse moi te dire que ta coupe est absolument parfaite. Tu es magnifique. Je rougis malgré moi, une vrai pile électrique cette fille.

- Merci Alice, répondis-je timidement. Oui je vais bien ajoutais-je ensuite.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Ca te dérange vraiment, si je t'appelle juste Bella ? Parce que, je ne dis pas que ton prénom est pas beau, loin de là, mais juste c'est un peu long à placer dans une conversation, alors que Bella sonne tellement plus facilement. Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais.

Toujours ce respect de l'autre. Bella. Elle avait raison c'était plus naturel qu'Isabella. Et puis j'aimais bien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son visage enfantin qui espérait encore mon approbation.

- Non ça ne me dérange pas, c'est même plutôt sympa, dis-je avec décontraction.

- Super, merci beaucoup.

Le cours débuta et je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre. Toute la matinée se passa au même rythme que la veille, les élèves les plus courageux venaient m'accoster quant aux autres ils continuaient de me regarder comme l'attraction de l'année. Mike continua de me coller déversant des monologues enflammés sur différents sujets tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. L'avantage c'est que j'avais pas besoin de parler, il faisait la conversation à lui tout seul, moi me bornant seulement à acquises. A mon cours de littérature Emmett, le colosse me lança une fois de plus un sourire, quant à Rosalie la déesse, j'eu le droit à un vague hochement de tête. J'étais l'unique à qui ils montraient un intérêt plus ou moins important. Je savais pas trop pourquoi mais je me doutais que cela avait un rapport avec ce que m'avait dit Alice la veille. Il n'y eu qu'un seul bémol dans cette journée; l'absence d'Edward au cours de biologie avancée. A la fin de ma journée, alors que je me rendais à ma voiture je vis qu'Alice m'y attendait.

- Bella j'aimerais savoir si tu es disponible Samedi ?

- Heu … oui pourquoi ?

- Ca te dirait une journée entre filles à Seattle avec au programme shopping, restaurant, et Spa ? Encore une fois je fus choquée par ses propos, elle s'adonnait même à des activités parfaitement humaines. Une journée avec elle, ne me fit absolument pas peur. Et puis c'était l'occasion rêvait d'en apprendre plus sur elle et son étrange famille.

- Oui ça me dirais, répondis-je en souriant.

- Souhaites tu que Rosalie vienne avec nous ou préfère tu pour une fois avoir le privilège d'être avec l'unique, l'incontestable Alice Cullen ? J'éclata de rire, en plus elle était drôle. Elle avait raison, on étaient faite pour être amies.

- Et bien écoute, avec de tels arguments je ne peux que choisir la seconde option. J'espère que Rosalie ne s'en offusquera pas. J'avais pas voulu être avec deux vampires d'un coup même si je les apprécier un peu trop, je devais rester prudente.

- Super ma belle, t'inquiètes pas elle s'en moque, on aura bien largement l'occasion d'être toutes les trois. Il faut juste que tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone ainsi que ton adresse. Une fois ceci fait, elle repris la parole.

- Bon je viendrais te chercher sur les coups de huit heures du matin si on veut bien en profiter toute la journée. Ca te va j'espère ?

- Oui c'est parfait.

-Super bon à demain alors. Comme la veille, elle me prit dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir, mais cette fois-ci je répondis à son étreinte.

- A demain lançais-je en montant dans ma voiture.

Je l'adorais littéralement. C'est pas possible je ne savais rien d'elle et pourtant déjà je la considérée comme mon amie. Ils avaient un pouvoir. Ca se trouve c'était un moyen de m'attirer pour ensuite me déguster. J'eu froid dans le dos à cette pensée, mais je la chassa rapidement. Ils étaient pas comme ça et ils me l'avaient prouvés. Cependant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais devenue importante aux yeux d'Alice et un tant soit peur à ceux d'Emmett par ses sourires qu'il me lançait. C'est vrai, il y avait plein d'autres humains, alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés n'étaient pas revenu ? Qu'avais-je fais de si extraordinaire pour pousser ces vampires à accoster une humaine alors qu'avec les autres ils ne semblaient pas disposés à leur adresser la parole ? Surtout se rendaient ils vraiment compte qu'ils étaient entrain de se rapprocher de la mauvaise personne ? Mais la vrai question à l'heure actuelle est de savoir s'ils avaient seulement idée de ce que j'étais ?


	5. Une amitié deuxième partie

Chapitre 5 : Amitié partie deux.

La fin de la semaine s'était passée sans encombres, ni grands changements. Je m'étais installée dans une forme de routine que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir en seulement cinq jours. Mike continuait, impitoyablement, à me coller, jouant servilement les toutous sauveurs, me racontant, au passage, chaque détails de sa vie, croyant certainement que j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Jessica, son amie, pour qui j'avais mis quatre jours avant de retenir son prénom, ne cessait, elle aussi de me suivre à la trace, enfin Mike, puisque sans m'intéresser aux commérages, loin de là, je savais qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Ca crevait les yeux. D'ailleurs, sous ce sourire hypocrite, je voyais bien qu'elle bouillonnait de rage dès qu'il s'approchait de moi. J'en rigolais intérieurement, ces humains étaient d'une imbécilité peu commune. Cependant, ces deux là, détenait incontestablement la palme des parfaits crétins. Oh mais j'allais oubliais aussi cette Lauren, qui par l'inexistence d'un cerveau, avait trouvé utile de me faire un croche patte que j'avais magistralement contré malgré mon équilibre douteux. J'aurais pu me venger, mais j'étais bien au dessus de ces enfantillages puérils d'adolescents préformés. Je n'omettrais pas non plus de cité Tyler, Eric et Jack qui en plus de Mike s'inscrivaient dans ma liste de prétendants. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils me trouvaient sur toute cette couche de banalité qu'était mon physique, mais pourtant ils arrivaient à être conquis. Au final seule, Angéla et Ben étaient des compagnons acceptables. Ils ne parlaient pas trop, prouvaient qu'ils avaient autre chose que des neurones contrôlés par leurs hormones et surtout il était possible avec eux, d'avoir une conversation ne tournant pas autour du sexe masculin, de l'argent ou autre sujet totalement inutile.

Alice et moi nous rapprochions lentement mais surement. Elle, ne cessant de me faire rire par son caractère complètement déjanté, moi l'encourageant un peu plus à m'en dévoiler sur sa nature et sa famille. Parfois en la fréquentant j'en oubliais qu'elle était une sang-froid.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient venus se présentés le vendredi lors de notre cours de littérature et contre toute attente, ils étaient venus s'installer près de moi, au lieu de leur éternelle table du fond de classe. Je peux dire que ça en avait choqué plus d'un, moi comprise. Si lui semblait très à l'aise à me faire la conversation et à sourire à tout bout de champ, elle en revanche ne s'étendait pas sur des démonstrations affectives. J'étais certaine, que si ça avait tenu qu'à elle, elle ne serait jamais venu me voir. J'en avais déduis que c'était pour faire plaisir à son Emmett. Cependant malgré sa froideur, elle ne semblait pas hostile envers moi, ce qui m'avait quelque peu réconforté.

A la fin du cours j'avais eu le droit à une myriade de questions de la part du toutou de service, et au final j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui dire hypocritement que même si je l'appréciais en tant qu'ami, il devait arrêter de me suivre à la trace car sinon je finirais par ne plus l'aimais. J'avais voulu lui faire comprendre gentiment qu'il me saoulait, mais c'était peine perdu pour que son mono-neurone est compris la subtilité de mes paroles.

Mais tout ceci n'étaient en faite que des broutilles comparait à ce qui ne cessé d'obnubiler mes pensées. Jour et nuit, il était là dans ma tête, et chaque matin de la semaine j'avais espéré le revoir. Les souvenirs que j'avais de son merveilleux visage commençaient à s'estomper bien que je fasse tout pour que cela ne se produise pas. En une heure à ses côtés, il avait réussi malgré sa haine à mon encontre, à me transformait intérieurement du tout au savais ce que je ressentais à son égard mais je refusais de me l'avouer. C'était trop dure de l'accepter. C'était contre ma mission, contre mon peuple, contre mes principes de seulement osée vouloir le revoir pour admirer sa dangereuse beauté. Mais pour mon enfer personnel il n'était pas revenu.

J'avais voulu en parler à Alice, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage. Elle devait surement savoir ce qui se passait dans sa famille, mais encore contre mon damne, elle parlait de chaque membre de sa famille, sauf de lui. Si on me demandait qui il était. J'aurai répondu malgré mes maigres connaissances. Edward Cullen, fils adoptif du docteur Cullen et de sa femme Esmée, ayant pour soeur Alice Mary Brandon Cullen, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, Rosalie Hale Cullen, et Jasper Whitlock Cullen. Même ses deuxièmes prénoms je les connaissais pas. Il m'obsédait et sa défection me consumait de désespoir. Mais je cachais mon agonie à tous, même à Alice, par des sourires figés. Seul le soir dans mon lit, j'autorisais les vannes à s'ouvrir et je lâchais toute la souffrance qu'il me procurait pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans un sommeil agité ou dans mes rêves il en était la vedette.

Voilà le résumé d'une semaine passé aux côtés des humains qui m'indisposaient pour la plupart, et de cette famille étrange qui, elle, avait révélé en moi une fascination, une admiration ainsi qu'une dévotion peu commune.

Nous étions vendredi soir, j'étais devant mon armoire ou reposaient mes affaires vestimentaires et j'étais entrain d'essayer de chercher une tenue adéquate pour la journée qui m'attendait demain. D'après les dires d'Emmett j'allais souffrir au point de me mettre à genoux devant Alice pour qu'elle cesse de me torturer. Et d'après ceux d'Alice je n'avais pu que confirmer l'hypothèse d'Emmett. Je m'étais préparé psychologiquement, toute la soirée. Et là je bloquais sur la tenue que je devrais porté le lendemain. Je tentais de trouver quelque chose de décontracté, de simple mais en même temps qui est du style car j'avais appris qu'avec Alice, la mode ne devait pas être froissée par des fautes de goûts ou un manque de créativité. Je voulais pas la décevoir et en même temps j'appréciais prendre le temps de choisir mes tenues, bien que ma révulsion de ces vêtements contre ma peau ne faiblissait pas. Au final j'opta, pour une chemise cintrée, blanche, avec des manches longues, un short en jean foncé légèrement déchiré, avec des collants noirs (on est au mois de janvier quand même). Le tout accompagné d'un sweet à fermeture éclair marron chocolat ainsi que des converses de la même couleur.

Ce soir, ne voulant pas pleurer la moitié de la nuit en pensant à lui, et pour ne pas être fatiguée demain, j'avala deux comprimés pour le rhum histoire de sombrer plus facilement. En temps normal, j'aurai réprimander un tel comportement mais demain était une journée qui devait signé la confiance d'Alice à mon égard. J'allais devoir lui poser des questions délicates sans lui prouver toute fois que je savais ce qu'elle était, et pour cela j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour avoir toutes mes capacités mentales. Je pris ensuite une douche chaude, sécha mon corps et mes cheveux, me brossa les dents, puis retourna dans ma chambre où je m'affala littéralement dans mon lit.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonna sur le coup des sept heures quarante cinq. Je me leva d'excellente humeur et partis en chantonnant vers la salle de bain où je m'habilla et me prépara tranquillement. Aujourd'hui, je ne fis pas trop dans l'originale question coiffure. Oui, au lycée j'étais maintenant réputée pour mes coiffures à la fois simples et sophistiqués et j'étais fière d'entendre les gens dire qu'elles étaient magnifiques. Pour reprendre, aujourd'hui je décida de laisser tomber ma longue crinière jusqu'à ma taille, mais de seulement relever, à l'aide de deux pinces, les quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur mes yeux. Une fois l'opération terminer, je pratiqua ma pesée quotidienne, et pus constater à mon grand soulagement que je commençais enfin à prendre un peu de poids. J'étais passé de trente huit malheureux kilos à quarante et un. C'était pas un record mais c'était déjà ça. J'espérais atteindre les cinquante kilos, mais c'était pas gagné. Après ça, je me dirigea vers la cuisine ou je me prépara des tartines grillées en accompagnement avec mon thé. Je devais prendre des forces pour la journée qui m'attendait, et c'est pas un petit bol de céréale qui allait me les apporter. Une fois mon petit déjeuner terminé, je me lava les dents avec acharnements puis retourna dans le salon afin d'y attendre Alice. A huit heure trente tapante, on sonna à ma porte. C'est presque en courant que j'alla ouvrir sur une Alice tout aussi excitée que moi. Elle affichait un immense sourire et vint me serrer très fort dans ses bras.

- On va s'éclater ma petite Bella.

- J'espère bien.

Je pris mon manteau noir à fourrure mes gants marron, mon sac de la même couleur, puis ferma la porte de chez moi avant de rejoindre Alice dans … J'écarquilla les yeux lorsque je vis la splendide porche jaune. Lorsque j'entra dans l'habitacle, elle démarra en trompe, sur les tubes d'Elton Jones.

Nous arrivâmes, moins d'une heure après à Seattle alors qu'il y avait plus de cent cinquante kilomètres à couvrir. On devait cette fulgurante progression à la conduite complètement exubérante d'Alice. Toute la matinée, jusqu'à quatorze heures on fit les plus grand magasins tels que Prada, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Victoria Secret, Dolce & Gabbana, Givenchy, Dior etc et j'étais littéralement morte. Alice avait insisté pour me payer la moitié de mes achats, et j'avais rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Pourtant c'était pas l'argent qui me manquais avec le compte en banque qu'ILS m'avaient fournis. En contre partie, j'avais usé de tous mes charmes pour qu'elle accepte que je lui paye tous les sous vêtements qu'elle allait acheter. Et bien sure elle voulait me rendre l'appareil. Au final j'avais baissé les bras et la laisser faire comme bon lui sembler. Nous étions maintenant dans un superbe petit italien qu'elle m'avait conseillé. Je me demandai comment elle savait que c'était un bon restaurant puisqu'elle ne mangeait pas de nourriture humaine. Le serveur nous faisait les yeux doux mais ni moi ni elle n'y prêta attention, trop occupées à rigoler et à parler de tout et de rien. Au milieu du repas, je décida d'aborder un sujet qui me tenait à coeur. Trop même d'ailleurs. Il fallait que ça sorte j'en pouvais plus de pas savoir. Alors après quelques brèves hésitations je m'apprêtais à me lancer, quand elle prit la parole.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander Bella, malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre à se sujet, il m'a formellement interdit de t'en parler.

- Alice, c'est qui "il" ? Et comment pouvais tu savoir ce que j'allais dire à l'avance? Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Il c'est mon frère Edward. Comment je le savais ? Parce que je commence à te connaitre et qu'un jour ou l'autre ça aller finir par être ramener sur le tapis. Non je ne lis pas dans les pensées s'esclaffa t'elle toute seule, me donnant l'impression de rater une blague. Mais je voyais vraiment ce qu'elle trouvait de drôle dans ce qu'elle disait.

- Je sais que tu te poses des questions, reprit elle après s'être calmée, notamment sur son absence, mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

- Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance.

- Bella, je n'ai jamais eu autant confiance en quelqu'un qu'en toi. Ca me fit mal qu'elle pense comme ça, s'il elle savait que je la manipulais depuis le début. C'était ma mission de devenir amie avec eux, pas de m'y attacher. Et c'est exactement ce que je faisais. Je m'attachais.

- Alice, explique moi pourquoi tu n'est pas en droit de me dire quoique ce soit.

- Parce qu'il me l'a interdit. Bella le sujet est clos on arrête de parler de lui. Son ton était tranchant, définitif sans appel. Alors je me tus vexée. Après cet échange, suivit un long moment de silence gêné ou ni elle ni moi ne parla. Elle se contentant de me regardais manger. Ca me donna une idée. J'étais censée ne pas être au courant de leur nature, après tout.

- Tu n'as pas faim Alice ? On n'a beaucoup marcher ce matin quand même, tu risques d'être mal cet après-midi si tu prends pas des forces. Elle sembla tout de suite mal à l'aise, devant les arguments bétons que je venais de lui donner.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien, j'ai pas très faim en ce moment et puis surtout j'ai un régime très strict.

- Ok répondis-je peu convaincue. Je voulais pas insister pour le moment. Elle m'avait fait une révélation voilée et une information capitale à mes yeux. C'était lui, qui était à l'origine du silence d'Alice sur son sujet. Il avait une influence, un moyen de pression pour la faire taire, elle qui d'habitude ne se gênait pas pour parler. Que voulais t'il garder si secret ? Je finirais par le découvrir. J'étais trop têtue pour laisser tomber. La voie d'Alice me sortit de mes réflexions.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur, dis-je tout de suite moins décontracté dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de moi.

- Tu ne te sens pas seule de vivre continuellement sans tes parents ?

Que répondre à ça? pensais-je intérieurement. Personne ne m'avait posé cette question là auparavant, et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi lui dire.

- Et bien, mes parents ont toujours étaient très pris par leur travail respectif. J'ai jamais eu une grande place pour eux. J'étais moins fascinante que l'anatomie ou l'astrologie surement tentais-je de plaisanter.

- Moi je te trouve extrêmement fascinante.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Mais finis de m'expliquer ce que tu me disais. Ta vie m'intéresse beaucoup. Je pourrais les rencontrer ?

Mince, là ça devient carrément compliqué. Raconter la vie de mes parents imaginaires ça passe encore, mais les montrer ... Pourquoi fallait il qu'Alice soit Alice. Toujours aussi curieuse. Je décidai d'éluder la dernière partie de sa réplique.

- Bon au final, on à toujours voyagé un peu partout dans le monde, comme en Inde, en Afrique et en Australie, ne restant que deux ou trois ans. Mais à chaque fois mes parents n'étaient pas là. J'ai un peu appris la vie toute seule … en quelque sorte. Je me suis suffit à moi même. Donc non la solitude ne me dérange pas. Elle a d'ailleurs longtemps était ma seule amie.

- Tu sais que t'as jamais parlé autant depuis que je te connais.

- J'ai jamais beaucoup eu l'occasion de parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que comme je viens de te le dire, ma seule amie à toujours était la solitude.

- Donc si je comprends bien je suis ... ta première amie… charnelle.

Si tu savais Alice comme tu as raison, pensais-je avec ironie.

- La première, confirmais-je.

- Et bien sache ma très chère Bella, que à part ma famille, je n'ai jamais été proche de quelqu'un comme avec toi. T'es la seule à qui j'ai envie de révéler tous mes secrets. La seule avec qui je prends autant plaisir de passer des moments comme ceux d'aujourd'hui. Je pense que c'est le destin qui nous à réunit.

Mon dieu, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Ce qu'elle me disait me touchait tellement. Sérieusement IlS auraient jamais due prendre quelqu'un d'aussi sentimentale que moi. Je vais la foirer cette mission si ça continue comme ça.

- Merci Alice.

- Merci à toi. Elle me répondit avec une telle lueur dans les yeux, que j'en fus choquée. C'était plus que de l'émotion. C'était de la … reconnaissance.

- Heu … on y va ? proposais-je.

- Comme tu veux.

J'appela le serveur pour qu'il apporte la douloureuse puis paya mon déjeuner. Une fois sorti du restaurant, on continua notre journée entre filles dans quelques autres grands magasins puis on alla au Spa pour une séance de massage et de soin de visage, ainsi que d'épilation à la cire orientale. Enfin que pour moi puisqu'Alice ne fit que me tenir compagnie. Une fois terminer il était dans les dix-huit heures trente. On alla reposer la bonne grosse vingtaine de sac d'achat que nous avions dans sa porche. La moitié ne rentrait pas alors on du les disposer un peu n'importe comment. Une fois le tout rentré, Alice se tourna vers moi.

- Ca te dirait un cinéma ? me demanda t'elle.

- Heu oui bien sur. J'avais toujours entendu parler de ces télés grandes comme une maison, mais je n'avais pu y entrer, puisque je ne venais pas d'ici. En revanche en entendre parler m'avait toujours fascinais. On pris deux places pour dix-neuf heures sur un film d'horreur portant sur les esprits et les revenants. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rigolais tout le long de la séance. Alice avait paru étonné.

- Les films d'horreurs te font pas peur ? me demanda t'elle une fois sortie.

- Pas vraiment non. J'ai vu des choses dans ma vie qui étaient cinquante mille fois plus effrayantes que des histoires réchauffées de fantômes tout droit sorti d'Hollywood, dis-je sans réfléchir.

- Comme quoi ? me demanda t'elle curieuse. Je peux pas tenir ma langue et réfléchir avant de parler. Je me serais giflée, si j'avais pu.

- Des choses auxquelles je ne veux pas repenser, si je veux dormir cette nuit, lui répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Excuse moi, me dit elle en baissant les yeux. Culpabilité, elle aussi était ma grande amie car elle vint à la charge pour m'assaillir de toutes parts.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien lui dis-je en souriant de la manière la plus convaincante possible. Allez viens, on rentre.

- D'accord.

Le trajet du retour se fit aussi rapidement que le matin, et on arriva devant chez moi sur les coups des vingt-deux heures. Elle m'aida à décharger mes affaires, puis à les ranger dans mon dressing, tout ça dans la bonne humeur, bien que de mon côté, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. En passant dans le salon, Alice s'arrêta devant le piano.

- Tu joues, me demanda t'elle.

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Il est magnifique. Tu veux bien me jouer un petit morceaux.

- Pas de soucis.

Je m'installa sur le tabouret et l'incita à s'assoir à mes côtés. Je ris puis commença à jouer _Your Song_ d'Elton Jones. Nous avions cette adoration commune pour cet artiste. Elle rigola aussi puis m'accompagna au chant.

Peu à peu, sa magnifique voix devint plus passionnée, plus présente, et du coup moi aussi je me sentis transporté. J'avais l'impression qu'a travers les paroles qu'elle chantait elle essayait de me transmettre quelque chose. Un message. Elle me fixait avec … amour. Elle ne me regardait pas comme si nous étions juste des amies, ni même des meilleurs amies, non ce que je voyais dans son regard c'était bien plus que cela. C'était un amour fraternel, comme deux soeurs. Elle me faisait confiance, je le sentais.

Je savais à cet instant précis qu'elle avait atrocement envie de me révéler celle qu'elle était. Et je crois que de son côté, elle comprenais enfin que je savais déjà pour elle et sa famille. La musique s'acheva mais la fusion que l'on vivait ne cessa pas. Elle continua de me fixer quelques minutes durant, tout comme moi. Puis, comme une seule personne on se leva en même temps. Elle me prit dans ces bras et me serra à m'en étouffer. J'en fis de même mais c'était comparer un arbre frêle à une forêt. Quand elle me relâcha, ses yeux brillait toujours du même éclat. Puis elle se recula et brisa le silence.

- Je vais y aller ma belle Bella. En tout cas j'adore ta maison, elle est vraiment superbement arrangée. Tu as beaucoup de gout. J'ai passée une formidable journée avec toi. A refaire au plus vite.

- Merci. Je suis d'accord avec toi. A refaire. On se voit lundi.

- Oui, me répondit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois sur le perron, elle se retourna, m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'adore Bella. Tu compte énormément pour moi maintenant.

- Toi aussi Alice, dis-je émue.

- J'espère bien, dit-elle en souriant, avant de se retournait et de se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur elle baissa la vitre et m'interpella.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Merci dit-elle avant de partir à toutes allures.

Je referma la porte derrière moi, puis alla me préparais à manger. Pendant que le gratin de pâtes chauffait dans le four. Je partis prendre ma douche. Le jet d'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Je repensais à cette journée. J'étais persuadée qu'Alice savait plus ou moins que j'avais compris qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment humains. Je sais pas si elle pensait que je savais exactement qu'ils étaient des vampires mais en tout cas elle se doutait que j'en savais bien plus que ce que je laissais paraître. Moi je n'avais pas eu mes réponses par rapport à Edward. Je savais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait d'extraordinaire, mais je m'en fichais. Pour le moment du moins. Je sais qu'Alice ou quelqu'un d'autre finirait par me dire la vérité. C'était juste une question de temps. Tout à coup, me revint en tête une parole qu'Alice avait eu ce midi. Sur le coup je n'y avait pas prêter attention mais maintenant que j'y repensais, ça me dérangeais. Elle avait dit qu'elle pensait que c'était le destin qui nous avait réunit. Pourtant comment pourrais-je un jour, lui faire comprendre à elle et sa famille, sans violée la promesse que j'avais faite à mes supérieurs, que j'étais morte depuis maintenant plus de soixante dix ans? Son destin à elle et sa famille fut d'être condamnée pour l'éternité à errer sur cette terre en tant que vampire. Cependant serait il possible que nos vies se soient un jour croisé, obligeant ainsi nos destins respectifs à entrer en contact ? Serait il possible que des milliers de petits détails de ma vie d'avant soient à l'origine de la mission qu'on m'a confié, faisant ainsi de moi l'être idéal pour m'infiltrer dans leur milieux ? Etais-je depuis le début prédisposée à faire ça ? A sauver les morts d'une éternité de souffrance ? A devenir l'amie d'Alice ? Etait-il vraiment possible que mon destin ne ce soit pas scellé le mardi 6 juin 1937 où j'ai étais sauvagement assassinée alors que je n'avais même trente quatre ans ?


	6. Choc

Chapitre 6 : Choc.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla vers neuf heures. Je regarda mon portable et vit que j'avais un message. Alice.

Bella, prépare toi à recevoir de la visite en fin d'après midi. Bisous. Alice.

Sympa sa façon à elle de s'incruster chez moi, pensais-je en rigolant. Je sais pas ce qu'elle voudrait qu'on fasse, mais si elle venait j'avais intérêt à faire mes devoirs. J'en avais beaucoup en plus. Je sortis du lit, alla prendre mon bol de céréale devant les informations, puis rédigea ma dissertation sur Hemingway. Je peina sur les mathématiques, mais pulvérisa l'espagnol et l'anglais. Une fois fait, l'horloge murale m'apprit qu'il était quatorze heures. Je mangea les restes de la veille, puis fis le ménage de ma maison de fond en comble. J'étais assez maniaque de la propreté et j'aimais vivre dans un lieu rangé et propre. De plus, Alice comptait venir, je voulais pas qu'elle est une fausse pensée de moi, en croyant que je me néglige. Donc après trois fatigantes heures de nettoyage, je vins à bout de la saleté. Je me sentais salle alors je partis prendre un bain histoire de me détendre un peu, car ce week-end n'avais pas été de tout repos.

Les yeux clos, allongée dans mon bain à bulle brulant, je commençais tout juste à me sentir bien quand on sonna à ma porte. Un chapelet de jurons vint traverser ma bouche alors que je sortais à contre coeur de la baignoire. Satané Alice. J'allais la faire attendre. Je pris le temps de me sécher le corps correctement. Puis la connaissant mon amie, elle aurait due commencée à tambouriner comme une démente sur la porte, vu son taux bas de patience. Si c'était pas Alice… Un voisin, peut être. Mince, je sortis en courant de la salle de bain seulement emmitouflée de ma serviette, les cheveux mouillés complètement en bataille.

- J'arrive, hurlais-je, presque.

J'ouvris la porte et je failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque sur place. Si je m'étais attendue à n'importe qui derrière la porte, c'était certainement pas à lui. Il était là devant moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Mon coeur battait à une vitesse frénétique et j'espérais qu'il penserait que c'était due à ma course dans la maison. Au lieu de rougir, comme je l'aurais fait en tant normal, je blêmis presque sur l'effet de la surprise. J'étais complètement hypnotisée, et une boule dans la gorge m'empêchait de dire quoique ce soit. Même sans ça, de toutes les manières, mon cerveau était pas en état de réfléchir sur quoi dire de cohérent dans un moment pareil. Ses yeux dorés quittèrent les miens, descendant sur ma tenue. Là par contre, je devins cramoisie. Mon Dieu, mon coeur allait exploser à ce rythme, il aurait pu me parler je l'aurais même pas entendue, tant les battements étaient assourdissant. Il me déshabilla presque du regard, ça en était carrément indécent. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait qu'il aurait reçue une gifle, là je le laissais faire complètement. Ca me faisais mal de le dire, mais j'aimais ça. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Puis après ce qui me parut une éternité, son regard replongea dans le mien. _On va perdre Isabella, je répète nous perdons Isabella, rétablissez la connexion, nous entrons en stade critique, _pensais-je. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'on était là à ce regarder, je ne saurais le dire, mais il se racla la gorge discrètement puis commença à parler.

- Bonjour Isabella, je suis Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alice. Comme si je le savais pas. Son ténor était le plus beau son qui m'est était donné d'entendre. Affreusement séduisant._ Reprends toi Isabella là !_

- D'accord. Mais dis quelque chose de cohérent. Sois polie aussi.

- Heu … tu veux entrer ? Demandais-je.

- Je voudrais pas te déranger. Je leva les yeux aux ciel devant sa phrase, comme si c'était possible.

- Tu ne me dérange pas. Je m'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Quand il passa près de moi, je crus m'évanouir. Il sentait si bon.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? sachant pertinemment qu'il déclinerai l'offre. C'est par courtoisie, après tout je ne suis pas censée savoir moi.

- Non merci.

- Heu installe toi dans le salon, je reviens je vais juste aller chercher des vêtements plus .. présentables.

- Oui ce serait une bonne idée.

Je fus déçue qu'il me dise ça, j'aurais au moins aimée qu'il est apprécié ce qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, mais bon faut pas trop espérer non plus. Je partis vers ma chambre et referma la porte derrière moi. Ok on se détends. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien mettre ? J'ai même pas regardée comment lui était habillé, avec toute cette émotion. J'avais du mal à croire qu'un Dieu vivant m'attendait dans le salon. Bon après tout on est dimanche après midi c'est journée détente alors je vais pas faire dans le classe. Ca crèverait les yeux que j'essaie d'attirer son attention. _Et depuis quand t'essaie d'attirer son attention ? _ Ok on respire, on arrête de penser. Je mis mon jogging gris avec un débardeur rouge, alla dans la salle de bain vidé mon bain désormais froid et me brossa mes cheveux complètement emmêlés. Les laissant tous tombés jusqu'à ma taille je repartis vers le salon. Je souffla puis entra. Il n'avait pas bougé. Toujours debout devant la porte du salon.

- Assis toi si tu veux. Il ne bougea pas.

- Alice m'a prévenue que je devais m'attendre à de la visite, je pensais pas que ce serait pour te recevoir toi. Il ne répondit rien. Ok là, j'ai plus rien à dire.

Il continuait à me fixer intensément, que j'en étais extrêmement mal à l'aise. Un silence, gênant pour ma part, vint s'instaurer dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes. Je voulais pas baisser mes yeux des siens, mais au bout d'un moment, j'en fus contrainte si je voulais pas tomber dans les pommes. Mes souvenirs étaient bien fade devant ce rayon de beauté. A lui seul il m'illuminait comme un soleil illumine l'aveugle. S'il n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'il me faisait, moi j'en souffrais presque. Mes yeux se levèrent dans sa direction, quand je m'aperçus qu'il s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi. Mes yeux se baissèrent instantanément. J'étais complètement paralysais. Mais pourquoi il parlait pas ? Je ne voulais pas lever mon regard encore une fois, mais pourtant je sentais sa présence à seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres.

- Isabella, regarde moi. _Non ! il veut ma mort ou quoi !_

Je ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Il soupira. Sa main gauche vint prendre mon menton m'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui. Son contact m'électrocuta. Mon coeur eu deux ratés puis partit à une vitesse frénétique. Ses doigts étaient gelés mais pourtant ils laissèrent des marques au fer rouge sur ma peau. J'allais mourir avec toute cette émotion. J'étais pas habituée à tout cela. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi violent de toute ma vie, d'avant s'entends.

- Isabella, je suis venue m'excuser pour mon comportement de lundi dernier. C'était inacceptable de ma part. C'est juste que j'ai eu … du mal à contrôler mes émotions. _L'envie de me tuer plutôt serait plus exact_, pensais-je avec aigreur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu es une fausse image de moi. J'espère que tu seras me pardonner.

- Comment as tu su où je vivais ? demandais-je septique.

- Alice me l'as dit quand je le lui ai demandé.

- Tu aurais pu attendre demain pour me le dire non ? Plutôt que de débarquer à l'improviste chez moi. J'étais méchante et je le savais mais je lui en voulais qu'il me fasse ressentir toutes ces émotions que je ne contrôlais pas. Je frémis en constatant qu'il sembla blesser de ce que je venais de lui dire, mais il se recomposa un visage serein.

- Si je déranges tu n'as qu'a me le dire je m'en irais.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais disons que … c'est juste bizarre.

- Je suis plutôt quelqu'un d'impatient. Je n'ai pas eu la force d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour te le dire. Je me suis senti si mal toute cette semaine et je n'étais pas sur d'avoir l'occasion de te parler demain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien disons que je ne savais pas si tu m'aurai écouter ou ne serait-ce m'adresser la parole ça aurait été légitime de ta part mais j'ai préféré utiliser les grands moyens. Dis moi seulement si tu pourras me pardonner ?

- Edward tu ne m'a rien fait qui vaille la peine de te blâmer d'une telle manière. Ca va j'en ai connu des pires.

- Comment ça ?

- Rien répondis-je en me giflant intérieurement pour avoir une fois de plus parler trop vite.

- Je ne te comprends pas, je veux dire …

- Pourquoi étais tu absents ? le coupais -je.

- Heu … je me suis absenté pour … une affaire personnelle.

- Ouais répondis-je peu convaincu. Je m'écarta de lui pour aller vers la cuisine. Je commençais à avoir une fin de loup. Je mis un sacré moment avant de comprendre qu'il m'avait suivi et qu'il m'observait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux … de la satisfaction ? Il devait tellement être pris dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que je le regardais aussi. Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte aussitôt il détourna les yeux.

- Je devrais peut être y aller m'annonça t'il. NON !

- Tu veux rester pour diner ?

- Heu ma famille devrait m'attendre pour manger.

- Ta soeur m'a dit la même chose la dernière fois pour déclinait mon offre. Faudrait trouver des excuses un peu plus originales lui dis-je le sourire au lèvres pour masquer ma déception. A mon grand désarroi il sourit à son tour dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur impeccable mais ce qui me captiva fut la beauté de son visage lorsque ses traits s'illuminent comme maintenant. Il en est que plus beau, si cela peut être possible.

- Bon et bien disons que j'ai un régime …

- Très stricte, je sais ta soeur me l'as déjà sortit.

- Tu es têtue me dit il avec un immense sourire.

- Il parait oui.

- Ma famille t'aime beaucoup. Je sais pas ce que tu leur à fait mais ils sont sous le charme.

- Mince j'allais te poser la question. Me voilà bien avancer maintenant.

- Désolé j'en sais pas plus que toi. Je ne suis rentré à Dillon il y une heure tout au plus et je suis venu te voir directement.

- Vous m'en voyez flattée Mr Cullen.

- Mais le plaisir est pour moi Miss Jaymes.

- Mr Cullen appelez moi juste Isabella.

- Que si de votre côté vous me nommez Edward.

J'en revenais pas de la tournure de la conversation. J'avais le contact si facile avec lui. C'était fabuleux. Simple. Naturel.

- J'aime beaucoup ta maison Isabella. Elle te correspond totalement. Elle est à ton image, me dit il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Merci. Et selon toi qu'elle est mon image ?

- Je dirais à la fois simple et originale, tendre et dévouée, intelligente et aimante, belle et généreuse, et surtout courageuse.

Je me retourna pour lui faire face. Je fus choquée de voir qu'il était très sérieux. Il m'avait cloué sur place que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je me mis à rougir violemment. J'eu peur que cela provoque une mauvaise réaction chez lui tout cet afflux de sang donc je partis ouvrir la fenêtre, pour aérer. Après tout ça devait pas être facile pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas la description de ma maison, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Non mais c'est la tienne continua t'il toujours aussi sérieusement, et d'une certaine manière une personne extraordinaire qui vit dans un lieu ordinaire quel qu'il soit ne peut que le rendre fabuleux. Là j'étais complètement cramoisie et gênée au possible. Je savais pas quoi lui répondre.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Non ce n'est que la vérité… puis après une courte pause il ajouta, je vais devoir te laisser Isabella.

- D… D'accord.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, moi sur ses talons. Une fois sur le perron il se retourna et me lança un splendide sourire à tel point que j'en eu le souffle coupé.

- Merci.

- Ah non ! C'est de famille ou quoi de toujours me remercier. Alice n'a pas arrêter de me dire ça tout au long de la semaine en prétextant que j'avais fait quelque chose de bien. Mais si personne m'explique ce que j'ai fait je ne veux plus un seul remerciement.

Il me lança un sourire en coin chargé d'émotions. Et une fois de plus mon coeur chavira, ma respiration se bloqua, mon estomac se retourna.

- Pour ma part tu as accepté de me laisser abuser de ton précieux temps afin que je me fasse pardonner. C'est déjà amplement suffisant comme bonne action pour mériter un merci.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais passé un mauvais moment.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais seulement espérer passer un aussi bon moment. Pitié qu'il arrête avec ses sous entendus, j'allais y perdre mon coeur moi si ça continuait.

- Bonne nuit Isabella, dors bien me dit il avant de se détourner vers sa Volvo noir.

J'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Ca me brisais le coeur. C'est pas un déchirement qu'on à entendue par hasard là ?

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu viens demain en cours ?

Il hocha la tête comme signe d'approbation. Le soulagement qui s'empara de moi fut extrêmement violent. Vertigineux. Douloureux.

- A demain alors me lança t'il avant de se détourner.

- Edward ?

- Oui ? me lança t'il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est Bella.


End file.
